


Closed for Business

by BlackPensils



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anilingus, BDSM, BDSM exploration, Biting, Blindfolds, Coming In Pants, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Erotic Massage, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPensils/pseuds/BlackPensils
Summary: After an erotic massage session involving a blindfold, Ace and Marco decide to experiment and explore their sex life further-In which Marco introduces Ace to BDSM





	1. Erotic massage

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just going to be shameless sex with added fluff and a sort of story line. But it is also a way for me to learn how to write better sex scenes. So basically, it's a test story, so bear with me, please.
> 
> I also want to state right now that if you've read Fifty Shades of Grey, which I haven't (haven't seen the movies either) but from what I've heard, this is going to be very different. It's a slow exploration of the more "darker" - if that even is the right word, because BDSM isn't dark, it's just a different way of having sex - side of sex where both parties are aware of what they're getting into as well as respecting their partner's boundaries.
> 
> So cut short, it's about emotion, communication and sex.

“How's your back, yoi?” Marco asked as they headed towards the sleeping quarters. He noticed that Ace was continually massaging his side and wondered if he may have gone a little overboard during training.

“Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix,” Ace said with a grin, though Marco could see the twitch when he turned his torso to look at him.

The kid had decided to join a few weeks ago and he had warmed up to the crew faster than they had thought he would, especially to Marco. In fact, it hadn’t taken long before they’d found themselves twisting beneath the sheets for a long night of passion after Ace’s welcome party. The morning after had been awkward to say the least but the conversation about what had happened had turned into another romp in the sheets, and once had turned into twice and twice into three times until it became routine.

It hadn’t taken the rest of the crew much to figure out what was going on. It was hard to hide something from over 1600 brother’s and sister’s, after all. But after a quick meeting with Pops and getting his blessing, the two had felt no need to hide their relationship anymore - despite the fact that the entire crew already knew.

Ace smiled and gave a quick wave as he turned to walk down the corridor to the second division barracks but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Marco turned him around and pulled him in for a kiss. It was nothing sloopy, instead just lips massaging each other, content with just being together.

“Come with me,” Marco said against his lips, nodding towards the commander's corridor. Ace blushed.

“I want to be able to walk tomorrow…” he started, eyes drifting down the phoenix body.

“That’s not it, yoi, though I definitely wouldn't mind,” Marco said, a lecherous grin spreading across his face. Images of their previous love making coming to mind, lewd pictures of Ace moaning and spread bare for his to do with as he pleased. But tonight he had other plans. “I'll help you with your back.”

Ace frowned but nodded, grabbing Marco’s hand as the phoenix led him to his quarters.

“Get on the bed and lay on your stomach, yoi,” Marco said when they entered the room.

Despite the clear look of confusion on his face, Ace did as he was told. He plopped down on the bed and rested his head against the pillow with his arms behind his head. How often had Marco not seen him like that now, but naked with flushed skin and sweat and other bodily fluids staining the sheets.

Looking through one of his drawers he pulled out a bottle of oil and walked over to Ace.

“On your stomach,” Marco said.

How he loved the blush that painted the younger’s neck and cheeks, a display that Marco alone ever saw behind the closed doors. He placed the bottle on the nightstand as Ace rolled over, eyes still following every move the phoenix did over his shoulder.

“Close your eyes,” Marco said straddling Ace’s hips as he started unwrapping his sash. “Do you trust me?”

Ace’s brow furrowed but he nodded. “Of course.”

“Good,” Marco smirked and wrapped the sash around Ace’s eyes.

“What are you-” Ace asked, pushing himself up slightly. 

“It'll help you relax, yoi,” Marco said. “Want me to remove it?”

Ace hummed and thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No, it's fine.”

“Alright, just lay back and relax, okay?”

Ace hummed.

Marco smiled and got to work. He started with coating his hands in the oily jell from the bottle and making sure his hands were well covered. Then he put his hands down on Ace’s shoulders and pushed down gently. A shiver ran down Ace’s spine and he could feel how the teen tensed underneath him.

He started out slow, moving his hands over Ace’s shoulders. Occasionally putting pressure down to see where Ace reacted the most, searching for knots and tense muscles. He was rewarded with small moans and mewls when he found sore spots and kneeded the flesh forcefully.

There was a huge lump just underneath Ace’s left shoulder. When Marco pressed his thumb over it, Ace hissed. He tried to be as careful as possible while still putting extra pressure on the knot. Ace kept tensing up and Marco had to remind him multiple times to relax.

“I’m trying, god dammit!” Ace growled as Marco pushed his palm down on the knot and made circular motions with his hand.

“Have you ever got a massage before, yoi?” Marco asked, moving on to knead his shoulder.

“No.”

“Never?”

“Nope.”

“I suppose that would explain all the knots,” Marco hummed.

He massaged the back of the teen’s neck with care, rolling his palms down over Ace’s tense shoulder blades. Ace pushed his shoulders up at the cold chill as Marco blew hot air over the oily skin.

“Marco,” Ace breathed out, one hand having grabbed the pillow in a tight grip.

Ace moaned when Marco ran his thumbs along his spine, his palms pressed down hard. Marco felt the teen beneath him take a deep breath.

An idea came to mind and Marco smirked as he lit his hands alight with blue flames. The shudder that ran through Ace’s body rocked the teens ass against his crotch and Marco almost hissed at the contact. He had to push those thoughts down to the back of his mind. He hadn’t brought Ace here to fuck him, but to ease the tension in his sore back. Sex would only worsen the ache and that would be counterproductive. Not to mention that he liked the way Ace were twitching under him, even clothed - if one could call it that, considering Ace’s seeming distaste for shirts - and blindfolded. Marco hadn’t even touched him inappropriately once, not even a squeeze to that perfect ass that cushioned him right now or rocked his hips against it.

Marco leaned down close to Ace’s ear as he pushed down on the small of the teens back. He licked up the shell before blowing on it and loved how Ace moaned his name. “Feeling good?” he asked as he pushed his palms down.

“Mhmm…” Ace nodded into the pillow.

“Want me to make you feel even better, yoi?” he asked. The teen turned his head slightly to look at him through the sash. Marco didn’t need to see his eyes to know the answer. “No sex tonight, but I’m sure I can think of something.”

Ace swallowed audibly as he mumbled into the pillow, “What are you- Ahh, shit! Marco!” Ace was probably glaring at him beneath the fabric as Marco moved his hips downwards, hands still moving over Ace’s inked back, still alight and still carefully working away the knots. “I thought you s-said no sex?”

“I did, yoi,” Marco smirked, a harsh roll of his hips causing Ace to push up against him - or try to, the hands on his back keeping him firmly pinned to the mattress. “But I said I’d make you feel good, yoi, and you sound like you’re enjoying yourself.”

He pushed down with his hips and hands simultaneously, rubbing Ace’s clothed crotch against the mattress. Marco wouldn’t be surprised if the teen was erect from the moans and mumbles that he tried to muffle with the pillow and he had every intent of pushing Ace as close to, if not over, the edge without having to touch him.

“Shit, Marco! I’m, I- I…” Ace panted, pushing his ass up to meet Marco’s crotch and let out a lewd string of curses.

“Already?” Marco asked, kissing along Ace’s neck. He mumbled something into the pillow, probably biting into the plush object. “Alright.”

He rocked his hips forward in a few harsh thrusts, pushing his hands down harshly in between Ace’s shoulder blades and sucking and biting what he knew was Ace’s sensitive spot. Not long after, Ace came with a Marco’s name on his lips hidden in a loud moan.

Marco got off of Ace and layed down beside him. When Ace let go of the pillow he could see a dark wet spot where Ace had most likely bit down and couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him.

“You okay?” he asked as Ace rolled over onto his back. His pants had a stain in the crotch. “Sorry about your pants, yoi.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ace breathed, wiggling his hips uncomfortably.

Marco untied the sash and smiled at Ace’s flushed face.

“How's the back?” he asked, mimicking his question from earlier. Ace smiled.

“Better, much better.”


	2. "A realistic introduction, huh?"

For reasons he couldn't fathom, Ace couldn't get that night and the massage out of his head. The days afterwards it remained at the forefront of his thoughts pretty much every hour of the day, even when he tried to relieve the tension himself it didn't go away. Every time he closed his eyes he was almost certain he could feel Marco’s breath on his ear or his hands ghost over his back, only to turn around and find that there was no one there. He'd even pulled Marco into a vacant storage room after intercepting him one day in the hallway. But the massage refused to leave his mind, or more precisely, that  _ blindfold _ refused to leave his mind. He'd laid on his stomach in his bunk one night and for some reason his body had decided to remind him of those cold hands moving over his back and Marco's hips grinding down against him. It had caused a problem, to say the least. He shared the room with seven other men and had been forced to run all the way to the commanders corridor or risk waking his roommates - he would never hear the end of it if they found him masturbating while they were all in the room sleeping. He'd practically burst into Marco's room, not surprised at all that the phoenix was still awake and as much as it had hurt to have the edge of the desk pressed against his stomach, he didn't regret it. But the problem hadn't gone away. The blindfold, that stupid sash, still refused to go away. 

“Trouble in paradise, little brother?” Thatch asked, jumping up on the railing next to where Ace was resting. Ever since he had officially joined Thatch had continuously used the term whenever he could, as if to drill the fact that Ace was part of the family into his head.

“No,” Ace said. Unless you counted arousal by the prospect of being blindfolded a problem.

“Then what?” Thatch asked. “What got you so deep in thought? Is there something you're hiding from me?” he gasped, sounding mock hurt and looking almost like he was going to fall backwards into the water.

“I'm sure there's a lot he's hiding from you,” Izou said, joining in on the conversation. He had a smile on and was rewarded with a stuck out tongue. 

Half of the crew had taken to checking up on him after he joined, almost if to make sure he was okay, but after a few weeks the only ones who still did are the commanders - Marco was excluded from this, of course, for obvious reasons. So it really didn’t surprise him that Izou for some reason had decided to join them, but he wasn’t in much of a mood to talk with the two. He was more focused on finding out a solution to his little problem.

The cross-dresser turned to Ace. “Is there something bothering you?”

“Yeah, the last time we saw you this silent you were trying to kill Pops. You're not having a relapse are you?” Thatch joked.

“Yeah, maybe…” he finally muttered, so silent that the two commanders had to lean forwards to hear him.

“Shit, really?” Thatch exclaimed only to be booped on the head with a fan. 

“What about?” Izou asked. 

Ace blushed, looking away from the two. Thatch was a known gossip, worse than the nobles it was said and he'd been warned by many that Izou had an uncanny ability to know everything and anything about everyone and later use it against you if so needed. Basically, right now, Ace felt like walking blackmail for the two.

“Oh, it's something juicy!” Thatch exclaimed and plopped down next to Ace. “Is it about sex?”

Hearing the elder crewmates talk so openly about the subject was still a little foreign to Ace. He had grown up on a mountain with little contact with people and the little education regarding the subject he got was mostly from dusty old magazines that the bandits had stacked away, until he'd met Marco that is who basically gave him a detailed lesson every other night. Dadan hadn't exactly been keen on explaining sex to a teenage Ace and Luffy, and Gramps hadn't been much better. His explanation had been something similar to you stick your dick in her, move so it feels good for both of you and that was it. Luffy hadn't understood it and had most likely forgotten about it. Ace hadn't thought much about it either until he set sail and then he hadn't felt comfortable letting some random person touch him in such an intimate way. 

“Don't you give me that blush,” Thatch said with a smug grin and wiggled his eyebrows. “I've heard you two going at it. So what's the deal? Is it bad?”

“What? No, it's not-” Ace pursed his lips, avoiding eye contact. “It's good…”

“Then what's the problem?” Izou asked.

“Well…” Ace started, not really sure how he was supposed to phrase it. “It's just that… A few nights ago, Marco gave me a massage-”

“A full body massage?”

“Uhm, no? A normal massage,” Ace said.

“You want him to give you another one?” Thatch asked, sounding confused.

Ace felt like he was emitting steam. “He… Blindfolded me.”

“Oh… Oh!” the two commanders said at the same time. They exchanged a look.

“And you want him to do it again?” Izou said more than asked. Ace’s blush deepend. “Have you asked him to do it again?”

“No… It’s embarrassing,” Ace muttered.

“There's no shame in being interested in some kinky foreplay,” Izou said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, you don't wanna know what this one's into,” Thatch said, pointing at Izou with his thumb. The cross dresser hit him upside the head again. 

“Have you considered BDSM?” Izou asked as Thatch made sure his hair hadn't fallen out of place.

“BDS- what now? Can you eat it?”

Thatch grinned. “Well, in a way.” Izou whacked him, sending half his pompadour into a poor imitation of a saggy hot air balloon.

“Bondage, discipline, submission, dominance and sadomasochism,” Izou said. “It's sex but you use different tools and types of foreplay to add onto the experience, for example, a blindfold.”

“So BD-whatever it was is about being blindfolded?” Ace asked.

“Well, it's a part of it. Talk to Marco about it,” he said. “I'm sure he'd be more than willing to explain it further.”

* * *

 

 

Instead of doing what Izou had suggested, Ace decide to do some research first. He didn’t want to go into this completely blind and would feel much more comfortable if he knew more about this BDSM thing that Izou had talked about. The only problem was that they were currently in the middle of the ocean and thus his place’s to find material to read was very limited. It was to either ask one of the crewmembers directly or to go to the one place on board that would have what he was looking for.

That place being the library.

The library on the Moby Dick was, for the size of the ship, really small. The fact that few visited the room was part of the reason, the other was that it wasn't intended to be used as a library in the first place. It was one of the storage rooms in the back of the ship, far underneath the upper decks and one of the less visited ones. It hadn't been until they had realized that they needed to stack all the papers and books they collected somewhere that the room had turned into a messy archive/library. Finding something inside was a miracle, unless you had the wonderful Speed Jiru who could find anything in the span of five seconds.

“Sure you don't want help, Ace?” he asked as he led Ace through the large stacks of paper and books and what else written that had been stored in the room.

“No, I just need to know where to find… Uhm… For couples,” he said. For some reason the look in Jiru’s eyes when he glanced at him made him believe that the commander knew what he was looking for despite Ace trying his best to hide what his goal really was.

“Alright, here we are,” Jiru said, pointing towards the large stack of books in piles along the wall. “Good luck, then.” 

Then he left, leaving Ace to his research.

* * *

 

 

Most of the books he found were either sappy romance novels or useless books on dating advice, all of which he wasn't interested in. But after almost an hour of useless research, where Ace’s slowly decreasing patience was almost completely run out, he finally found a book that held some promise.

It had a simple black and blue shaded cover with the words “ _ A realistic introduction to SM _ ” and after scrolling through the first few pages, he snapped it back shut. His face burned with a blush as he opened the book again, looking down at the detail depiction of a woman tied up in a very intricate number of knots. She was naked and head thrown backwards with a blindfold over her eyes.

He frowned. Even though his heart pounded inside his chest and that sliver of shame crept up on his, Ace couldn’t help but wonder. What would it be like to be her, he thought? To be tied up and blind to the world, left to somebody's mercy with no way of defending yourself. It wasn't unusual for Marco to pin his arms during sex, but what would it be like if he was still restrained and Marco had his hands free to roam wherever they wanted?

He snapped the book shut again and tucked it as far down into the pocket of his cargo shorts as he possibly could. He then left the room feeling almost guilty for what he had in his pocket, as if it branded him and for some reason everyone could see what he had brought with him.

* * *

 

 

Later that night, sitting up in the crows nest - he had volunteered to take the first watch of the night - he had pulled the book out of his pocket. He'd lit his shoulders on fire as he scrolled through the first chapter. It seemed to mostly be about consent and how freeing BDSM could be, which he wasn't really interested in. The second chapter got a little more graphic, talking about different ways to start off simple. It mentioned blindfolds, like Izou said, as well as ball gags and temperature play.

He was glad that it had started of simple enough, not sure if he would have been able to get through the book if he had to start at the rough immediately.

Before he knew it his replacement came and he put the book back in his pocket in a hurry.

He had decided, tomorrow he would talk to Marco about the blindfold.

* * *

 

 

“Can we talk?” 

The group of commanders all turned towards him. Marco looked up from the stack of papers he was holding, most likely collecting the last remnants of paperwork for the month. Izou and Thatch both shared a look and the grin that stretched onto the chef's face made Ace uneasy.

“Let me finish up here, yoi,” Marco said only to have the papers taken from him by Thatch.

“Oh, this can wait,” he said, an arm slung over Marco’s shoulder.

“And who's going to do it instead, yoi? You?”

“Pfff, no,” Thatch said, only to push the papers into Blamenco’s hands. “You'll do it, but later. If you would, Blamenco? 

The Commander raised an eyebrow but after a few quick hushed words, the large Commander put the paperwork away in his pockets. “I'll hold them for you, Marco.”

The phoenix raised an eyebrow and then sighed. “Sure, but don't let Thatch anywhere near them, yoi.”

“Go get ‘im tiger!” Thatch shouted as Marco led Ace to an abandoned part of the deck. 

Ace felt like his face was on fire. It was like that first night all over again, where he laid there on Marco's bed and accepted everything the older man would give him. He had showed him that there was pleasure in such a nasty and shameful act, something he had never truly believed himself worthy of.

This was just like that, right? But with a blindfold. Except that he wanted Marco to fuck him while he was blindfolded.

“What was it you wanted to talk about?”

Ace swallowed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Could we go to your room first? I don't want to talk about it here,” Ace said, fidgeting in his spot. He never fidget, dammit! 

Marco raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously before shrugging. “Sure, yoi,” he said.

* * *

 

 

“I want you to blindfold me!” Ace blurted out the moment Marco had closed the door.

The phoenix just blinked, taken completely off guard. Time seemed to stop as Ace stared wide eyed at Marco who didn’t move. He just stood there, looking almost like Ace spoken a different language.

“I mean…” Ace started, feeling how his cheeks slowly heated up. He stopped when Marco smirked.

“Okay.”

“Really?” Ace said, sounding way too much like a child being given his own candy factory.

Marco nodded, grabbing Ace by the belt loops and pulling him close. “I would love to,” he breathed against Ace’s lips before he kissed him, hard and full of lust. “But what brought this on?” he asked, pulling on Ace’s bottom lip. “Was it the massage?”

Ace hummed in reply. He moved his hands across Marco's chest, slowly trailing his muscles before making their way down towards the same sash that had brought on this relentless desire. A part of him was worried that if he didn’t do it now, he would back down later.

Marco pulled back. “You want to do this now?” he asked.

“Is it a bad time?”

Marco thought for a bit before shaking his head. “No, I just expected you to want some time to prepare, yoi.”

“I have,” Ace said, focusing on the tattoo on Marco's chest instead of his eyes.

“Really now?” the phoenix asked, smugness dripping from his voice as he put a hand under his chin, forcing Ace to look at him. “Tell me.”

The book in his pocket suddenly weighed the equivalent of two ton, because he became so aware of it that his eyes unconsciously moved down towards it. It felt like he was committing a crime when he reached into his pocket, feeling the rough cover under his fingertips. Marco apparently followed his hand with his eyes. When Ace didn't pull his hand out, he ran his own down Ace’s arm before falling over the hand already inside. He gripped the book and pulled it out with a curious expression. For whatever reason, Ace didn't try to stop him but only buried his face in Marco's chest, face hot and burning red as Marco stared at the cover.

“A realistic introduction, huh?” he asked, chuckling.

“Don't fucking laugh, you jackass!” Ace yelled, punching him in the chest. Marco only smiled and shook his head.

“Sorry, Ace, I didn't mean it like that,” he said. He flipped the book open with hand hand and let the other dip down inside Ace’s shorts, gripping one of his cheeks. “You should have told me you were into this stuff.”

Ace gasped as the hand massaged his ass cheek. “I didn't know until a few days ago.”

“When I blindfolded you, yoi?”

Ace nodded against his chest as a finger started pushing against his entrance. It didn't breach, which was good because Ace wasn’t sure how he felt about going dry, but it kept pushing and prodding at his entrance as if teasing him about what were to come. What was probably worse was that Marco had decided to read the book out loud at the same time.

“Blindfolds - check -, ball gags, temperature play - that would be interesting with your fire, yoi -. You already like it when I bite you,” Marco said, dipping down to lightly nip on Ace’s ear. He smirked when he heard Ace moan. “And I know you  _ love it _ when I speak dirty to you, don't you, Ace?”

He felt the way Ace swallowed and how his sphincter muscles flexed underneath his finger.

“What else is there, yoi?” Marco hummed, switching page with practiced ease. “Spanking, hm, Ace?”

Ace shuddered against him, just his words sending a pleasant chill down his spine. As if the thoughts alone were enough to please him.

“Would you like me to spank you, Ace?” Marco whispered against his ear, stubble tickling his neck.

The teen whimpered. So much information had suddenly revealed itself and he could feel a tingling inside his gut, as if his body had already decided while his brain was working to catch up. Even if he had read the same content Marco was reading aloud, hearing him say it was completely different. As if it was more real now, a promise instead of just a fantasy.

“Oh, clothespins.”

Ace frowned, looking up from Marco's chest. “How do you combine clothespins and, shit! A-and sex?”

“For your nipples, for example.”

Marco snapped the book shut and leaned backwards to look Ace in the eyes. The love and lust mixed in those eyes, Ace was certain he could drown in it.

“You want to try the things in this book?” Marco asked. “Or is the blindfold all that interests you? I'm okay with both, yoi.”

Hot fire burned inside his stomach at the thought of all the different things the book had described. Things that Ace would have never thought of on his own.

“We can start w-with the blindfold and then we can try the other stuff,” Ace said, face burning.

Marco threw the book onto his desk before pulling Ace close by the neck. Ace responded immediately, lips moving across Marco's in a battle for dominance that Ace always let him win after he'd found out how good Marco could make him feel. It didn't stop him from putting up a fight as he wrapped his hands around the phoenix’s neck.

“But,” Marco said against his lips. “Right now I really have work to do, yoi. Come here tonight and I promise we’ll try whatever you want.”

Despite the disappointment, Ace nodded. It probably would be better to do it tonight when neither of them had anything to do instead of in the middle of the day. 

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so hard to write anything remotely sexual or intimate? In my head, I know exactly how I want everything to go, but when I'm supposed to put it into words on the paper?
> 
> Nope, my mind decides to pull a brain fart and then close the doors!!!
> 
> Anyway, if any of you have any idea's or tips, or just anything! Even if there is something that seems wrong, just point it out or tell me. I'm very much willing to talk about it.


	3. Sash of sin

Ace wasn't sure what being a nervous school girl felt like, but wouldn't be surprised if this was it. Like your insides were turning on themselves and ready to fly up your throat, like your stomach had turned inside out and inverted. It almost hurt.

He'd gotten to Marco's room way earlier than he needed to. Time had decided to move agonizingly slow as he waited for night to fall but as dinner had ended Ace hadn't been able to wait any longer. He had tried to occupy himself - seeing Marco at dinner with that knowing smirk constantly glancing at him, making Ace all hot inside that had no relation to his devil fruit hadn't exactly helped - by helping with the dishes by heating the water and drying the clean dishes, mopping the floor and whatever else he could help with. Unfortunately, Marco had cleaned his schedule for the night, leaving him with a lot of free time between then and now. But when he'd entered Marco's room, expecting him to be there, it was empty, so Ace sat on his bed watching the door impatiently.

He laid his head on the pillow, fiddling with the beads around his neck. He remembered Marco playing with them at one point, dragging them across his neck while jerking him off. He’d been a complete mess that night - it had been a celebration, someone’s birthday, and Ace had gotten drunk and almost jumped Marco in the middle of the deck before the phoenix had dragged him to his room.

He counted the planks above him silently in his head. He already knew how many there were from before, having counted them so many times already. He’d stared at those planks a lot, most of the time while arching off of the bed, nails digging into unmarred shoulders and ass stretched open.

A blush stretched across his cheeks and he shifted on the bed. His dick slowly started acting up, rising inside his pants.

He swallowed, eyes looking at the door expecting Marco to come in any second now, but they kept ticking on and the problem in his pants was slowly becoming uncomfortable.

With a deep breath he slipped his hands down his pants, running his fingers down the base of his shaft. He let out a shaky moan as he imagined it to be Marco’s fingers wrapping around his dick and running a thumb over the head.

“Marco…” he moaned, back arching slightly off the bed.

He ran his other hand up his chest -  _ a larger hand, one he knew very well, moved over his chest. Marco’s hot breath tickled his neck as his finger’s found his nipple, rubbing it between his thumb and index finger  _ \- and he leaned his head to the side, revealing more of his neck.

_ “Look at you, reacting so well underneath me,” _ Marco’s voice echoed through his head. It was so clear that for a moment, he thought that the phoenix was actually in the room.

He opened his eyes, scanning the room looking for the man. He was still alone, much to his surprise.

He gritted his teeth as he rolled over, burying his face in the pillow and ass in the air. He unbuttoned his pants and threw his belt on the floor. His pants fell down and his dick sprung out -  _ the hand around his dick tightened, pumping slowly and a chuckle ghosted in his ear. He felt the soft touch of fingers against the cleft of his ass and the soft command of relax breathed in his ear. _

His other hand came up to grip the pillow, as his eyes looked over to the nightstand. He knew Marco kept a bottle of lube in there. They’d done it so many times in this bed that Ace knew exactly where to look when searching for both condoms and lubricants.

With slight hesitation, Ace reached for the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle. It was clear oil liquid that was half empty. It took him some time but finally the cap came off and rolled off of the bed. It hit the floor and probably rolled under the bed. Ace couldn’t really care as he dipped two fingers inside the bottle.

He’d seen Marco do this plenty of times before, but had never done it himself. Not that he hadn’t thought about it. It had struck him plenty of times that he could try to please himself the same way Marco would please him. For some reason, however, he had never managed to get himself to do it.

He blushed as his fingers brushed against the underside of his balls, trailing towards his puckered hole. It quivered under his touch, as if waiting for him to breach the surface and enter the tight cavern -  _ the tip of Marco's finger caressed over his asshole, putting just the hint of pressure on the hole. The tip of his middle finger pushed inside and… -  _

Ace quickly retreated his fingers, biting his lip and closing his eyes tightly.

_ “Prepare yourself for me, yoi,”  _ the ghostly voice of Marco whispered in his ear.

He shook his head, blush intensifying. The hand wrapped around his dick tightened -  _ and Marco increased his pumps. He chuckled in his ear as the pumps became almost violent and rough -  _ as he moaned into the pillow.

_ “Not even for me, Ace~?”  _ Marco almost whined. “ _ You're not going to stretch your tight walls for me, and let me watch as you beg for my dick, yoi? _ ”

The way his name echoed through his mind and the images that spring forth made Ace arch off of the bed, toes curling into the bed sheets as he came. His loud moan was swallowed by the pillow and he collapsed on the bed.

His eyes became heavy and he fell asleep, head resting on Marco's pillow with the scent of the first mate and sweat swirling around him.

* * *

 

 

It was way passed dinner when Marco could finally make his way back to his room. He’d yet to retrieve the paperwork from earlier today from Blamenco because he hadn’t had the time. They were apparently heading straight towards a storm that had been brewing for almost a week, which were some of the worst storms in the New World since usually the weather just switched with the snap of his fingers. Being the former navigator of the crew, the current navigators always called on him when there was something they really wanted counsel on despite being seasoned navigators themselves.

After that Thatch had come to him with - quite hesitant, Marco had noted - a list about which kitchen supplies they were currently missing, had recently broken and which kinds of foods they were out of or about to run out of. That had taken it’s time too - you have no idea how much food you needed to feed a crew of such a size. If they ran out of food, it would be a problem.

It was way past eleven p.m. when he finally managed to get to his room. He was actually half expecting the room to be empty, that Ace had gotten tired or bored waiting for him and gone back to his own room. If that were the case, he could always go to Ace’s room and see if he was still awake, but otherwise they could always try another night.

When he opened the door, he was met by a smell that he was very familiar with. There was a sweet tinge to it, but most of it was pure sex and sweat.

He found the source of the scent quickly by scanning the room and finding Ace collapsed on his bed. He was sleeping on his stomach, an open bottle of lube on the nightstand with his belt on the floor and his pants down by his thighs.

Marco smirked, leaning against the doorway. If only he had a camera, he thought, he would memorize this moment immediately. As the thought crossed his mind, he hurried over to his desk and pulled open the second desk drawer. He pulled out a mini den den mushi and held it out towards Ace. He snapped a quick photo and smiled. He wondered if Ace would be open to model for him. He definitely wouldn’t mind having a few pictures around of Ace’s sculptured body.

With a sigh he put the den den mushi away and walked over to the bed. He sat down at the edge, brushing a few strands of hair away from Ace's flushed face.

Marco liked to watch Ace sleep. It was some of the few times that Ace would really relax and loosen up. The serene expression on his face made the teen actually look his age, giving away how young the boy was in comparison to Marco.

He removed his shoes and already pulled down pants and folded and placed them on his dresser along with the orange belt. Then he pulled the covers over the sleeping teen and headed over to his desk. He started going through the papers stacked on his desk. Most of them weren’t urgent and really, all could wait till a later date. But since Ace was asleep and out of it, he figured he could get some of them done and wait for him to wake on his own.

* * *

 

 

When Ace woke up, he could see the purple back of Marco's shirt sitting hunched over the desk. There was the faint sound of the scribbling and the rustling of paper. The faint flicker of a lit candle cast shadows on the walls. 

Ace hugged the pillow and yawned. “Marco?” he asked sleepily.

The shoulders tensed but relaxed as the blonde turned around. He smiled and rested his head in one hand. “I was a little worried you were going to sleep through the entire night, yoi,” he said, putting the pen down.

“Sorry I fell asleep,” Ace muttered as he pushed himself up into sitting position. That’s when he noticed the blankets covering him and that his pants were gone. He also noticed that the bottle of lube was now capped on the nightstand instead of next to him, open on the bed. 

If he’d been blushing before, he wasn't sure what he would call what was happening in his body right now. He was sure he’d just caught on fire as he covered his face with his hands.

He heard Marco chuckle and peeked through his fingers. He was walking over slowly, discarding his shirt on the way. Ace gulped as his muscles revealed themselves to him, making it almost water in his mouth.

Marco put his knee on the bed, making it creak and leaned over Ace who looked up at him, feeling exposed. Marco ran a thumb over his bottom lip and pulled Ace in for a kiss.

It always amazed him how Marco could make him feel so naked, so bare to the world as if he was left out to hang. The way Marco ran his hands over his body, leaving fire behind as if Ace was coal and his hands were the match to light him aflame. Like now, as Marco's fingers traveled down his chest and down to his soft dick.

“Ah!” he yelped, fingers gripping onto Marco’s shoulders. His cheeks burning as he buried his face in the crook of the phoenix’s neck.

He wasn’t sure if it was because Marco knew he’d fallen asleep after masturbating on his bed or if it was because of what was about to happen, but he felt more embarrassed than he’d ever been in his life.

Marco’s other hand traveled behind his back and down the cleft of his ass - just like in his fantasy - and brushed over the oiled over hole. “I see you had fun without me, yoi,” he chuckled. “Did you think of me while touching yourself here?”

Ace shook his head but then nodded. “I did- I didn’t…” He couldn’t even bring himself to say it outloud as he clung tighter.

Marco’s finger pushed inside and Ace scrunched up his face. He tensed up, trapping Marco's finger inside the quivering cavern. 

“Couldn’t bring yourself to do it, yoi?”

Ace shook his head. Marco leaned backwards, looking him deep in the eyes. He kissed him again. “Gives me the satisfaction of preparing you, yoi.”

* * *

 

 

“Ace, before we start, I want to ask if you're ready to do this?” Marco asked, he'd pulled out the bottle of lube from the drawer and had placed it on the nightstand. The cap was open, just waiting for Marco to dip his fingers in it. 

“I'm sure,” Ace said, sounding more confident than he felt. Not that he didn't want to do this, but because they were going to do this. His nerves were running wild at the thought of having Marco inside him as he was trapped in darkness. 

“It requires a lot of trust,” Marco continued, almost sounding as if he was trying to talk him out of it. Ace frowned. 

“Marco, I want to do this,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want or trust you.”

The phoenix smiled, cupping Ace’s cheek. He ran a thumb over the freckled skin and sighed, sounding almost relieved.

“Alright, but I want us to do something first.”

“What?”

“I want to set up a safe word,” Marco said. He had that voice that he used whenever Thatch or Ace or someone pulled a prank on someone and he tried to be serious about it, but couldn't quite hide his own amusement - like the time Thatch had managed to dye Pops’ mustache yellow.

“What for?”

Marco raised an eyebrow. The look in his eyes told the teen that he was expecting him to already know this was coming. “Didn't you read the book?”

“I didn't finish it, I got it yesterday,” Ace said, a blush blooming on his neck. “There's no way I could f-finish it in one night.”

“It was part of the first chapter, yoi.”

“I may have skipped a few pages…”

Marco sighed. He ran a hand through his hair but smiled down at him.

“A safe word is used in case there is something that the submissive - that would be you - want to stop, or if they want to quit the play,” Marco explained, running a thumb over Ace's collarbone. He had removed the beads and placed them with the rest of Ace's things. 

“Can't I just say stop?” Ace asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Stop is a really poor safe word, if you want to continue exploring and we get into more intense play, then saying stop might be part of the play.”

“Why do you keep saying play?”

“It's a term used in regards to BDSM sessions,” Marco explained.

“Hmm… so what would be a good safe word?” Ace asked, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Well, it's common to use a color, or some type of food maybe. Anything that normally wouldn't come up during sex.” He shrugged. “It differs between people, yoi.”

“Like what… Blue for stop?” Ace asked.

“I normally use red for stop and blue for ‘I don't like this specifically but I still want to keep playing’,” Marco said.

Ace sat up, blush coming up to cover his cheeks as he imagined Marco in a blindfold and tied up like the girl in the book, erect and ready to be taken.

“You've… Uhm… You've done this before?” Marco grinned. “Like… you've blindfolded someone before?” Marco's grin widened as he leaned over, brushing his lips over Ace’s own.

“I've been blindfolded before, too,” Ace felt more than heard Marco whisper against his lips as one hand came down to grip his hip. 

The blood rushing to his cheeks suddenly made a one-eighty and instead went straight to his groin. Ace swallowed. As much as he didn't want to think about Marco having sex with other people, the thought of him tied to the bed was arousing. Imagining him crying out in pleasure, moaning Ace's name and coming undone around him, making Marco fall apart just like he did. 

“Uhm… that is- I mean…” Ace said, licking his lips.

“But I want to keep it simple, so I just want you to remember  _ red  _ and  _ yellow _ ,” Marco said. “Red for stop and yellow for ‘I need a break’, yoi.”

Ace frowned. “Will that really be necessary?”

Marco shrugged. “Better safe than sorry.”

* * *

 

 

Ace let Marco unwrap and tie the sash around his eyes before letting himself be pushed down on the bed.

He took a deep breath, his eyes closed behind the blue fabric. For a moment there was nothing, no touch other than the sheets clenched in between his fingers. Then, like a gentle wind, lips ghosted a kiss over his collarbone and Ace gasped.

It wasn't much different from before, he knew it was Marco, he knew what it felt like as the man would kiss his way down his chest, yet the sensation alone this time felt… different? No, that wasn't the right word to describe it. More intense… Maybe? 

It felt nice, but it was an odd feeling as he strained his neck to look at the phoenix kissing his way downwards only to see nothing but a dark blurry shadow mingled behind the blue sash.

He couldn't see what Marco was going to do despite knowing what was to come. Maybe it was the prospect of being unable to actually confirm what Marco was doing that was the reason or because he didn't know if Marco was going to stray from their usual love making, he steeled himself for whatever was going to happen.

A hand grabbed the underside of his thigh and push it up, bending his leg at the knee. Marco placed it on his shoulder and Ace’s breath hitched as he imagined those fingers moving into him. A part of him thought that it was going a little too fast, that Marco usually liked to drag the foreplay out to tease Ace, but the other was ready to burst with anticipation. Then he felt lips on the inside of his thigh and teeth nibble the skin. Marco bit down on the flesh close to the base of his dick, making Ace whine at the feeling.

“Marco,” Ace moaned. This was more like the Marco he knew.

Ace felt two hands grab his ass cheeks pulling them apart from each other as if they could separate. He felt hot air blow on the tip of his dick as two thumbs - Ace was fairly sure those were his thumbs - startade pulling at his entrance, stretching the puckered hole.

Then he felt something wet against the underside of his cock, something moist lapping around the tip -  _ wait, was that his tongue? _ Ace wondered as he groaned.

Yes, definitely his tongue as Marco licked down towards the base and over his balls until Ace felt him lap at his entrance.

Ace grabbed the sheets. He wasn't going to use his tongue, was he?

He got his answer as the wet organ breached his ass and Marco had to tighten the grip on his ass as Ace arched his back.

_ Shit! _

It wasn't the first time Marco did this, despite Ace thinking it weird to want to stick your tongue in someone's ass. Marco had answered with “Because I love your ass, yoi”. 

Marco wrapped his hand around one of Ace’s thighs as he arched off of the bed, fingers digging into the sheets as he squeezed his eyes shut behind the sash. One of his legs kept moving about, bending at the knee before stretching out across the bed while his toes curled. As Marco’s tongue probed deeper, licking at the walls and pushing his thumb deeper inside, one of his hands came down to grip the blonde mop of hair.

“Marco- shit! Ahh!” Ace moaned, throwing his head backwards and deeper into the pillow. “I don’t- I’ve already, oh god, yes!”

He could feel Marco’s smirk against his ass and wanted to smack him when Marco pulled his tongue out to lap at the slightly stretched entrance.

“You okay, yoi?” he heard Marco ask.

He nodded frantically. “Why’d you stop?”

“Because I want to see you come apart around me, yoi.”

Ace knew steam was rising from him at those words, taking a ragged breath as for a moment there was nothing but silence. He tried to squint with his eyes to see past the fabric and what Marco was doing, but could make out anything but a dark blurr. Then there was a squelching noise coming from beside him, causing him to turn his head towards the noise.

“Wha- M-marco…?” he stammered. He got no answer.

He felt watched, on display like a grandiose meal in a fancy restaurant. He felt hot like he was going to melt against the sheets, a puddle of sweat and cum on the bed for Marco to lick up. With hesitation, Ace reached out with his hand, searching, reaching for the blonde that was supposed to be somewhere in that darkness. He grasped air for a few seconds before fingers clasped around his wrist and lips kissed his pulse. He let out a sigh of relief.

“I thou-thought you'd…” Ace whispered, not sure what he'd thought. Maybe that Marco had just left him there on the bed, blindfolded and confused and aroused.

“That I would leave you, yoi?” Marco's voice asked, and Ace could imagine him looking down at him with those hooded eyes. “No, I was just admiring the view.”

Ace bit his lip to stifle a moan. His grip on the sheets tightened and he spread his thighs apart to give Marco access.

He'd always felt embarrassed about opening his legs, even if it was for someone he trusted more than anything in the world like Marco, but now, despite being embarrassed, it didn't bother him as much as it did before.

A wet and oily pair of fingers dragged down chest from his Adam's apple to his dick. It traveled around the shaft and over his balls causing to take a deep breath before reaching his flushed hole. It still felt wet and slobbery from Marco's saliva.

Marco planted a kiss on the joint where his hip and thigh met as a finger entered him. He took a deep breath but he was so used to the feeling that at this point one finger didn’t do much other than give him a strange sensation in his backside. It didn’t take long before Marco entered a second finger and it was with the third that Ace started to tense up, feeling the odd sensation of being stretch further than his ass was used to - he wondered how long it would take before he would be able to relax when Marco started preparing him or if he always would feel so stuffed.

A sudden jab at his prostate had Ace bending on the bed, a sharp cry leaving his lips. He grit his teeth when his back touched the bed again, fingers wandering tighter into the sheets. Hot breath blew on his fingers before Marco wrapped his lips around them, suckling on the digits as if they would give him nourishment.

“Ahh! Don't… I'm- I'll…!” Ace gasped, tugging on his wrist only to have Marco bite down gently on them as the fingers inside him kept moving in and out of him, consciously avoiding that bundle of nerves that had sent Ace arching off of the bed.

“Marco, please!” Ace moaned, thrashing his head from side to side and trying to arch off the bed as if it would give him some sort of release only to have Marco place a hand on his abdomen. It gave Ace back both of his hands, letting him cover his face with his arms. “Please! Please, just, please!”

It became a chant until Marco bit down into his flesh and finally - finally! - brushed against his sweet spot and Ace’s back flew off of the bed despite the hand holding him down. If he’d been more collected he would have figured out that Marco probably wasn’t trying all that hard to keep him restrained but at the moment, he couldn’t think about anything other than those fingers inside him and those teeth leaving marks across his hips and thighs.

“You look so good right now, yoi,” Marco breathed, licking one bite mark. “I just want to eternalize this moment, tape you,” he licked a trail up to Ace's ear. “And show you exactly what I see, how much you love my fingers-” a harsh push against his prostate, pressing against it like it was a button. “-And how much you beg for me to fuck you into the mattress, yoi.”

Ace tried to thrust with his hips, to get Marco to release his prostate to relieve the pure agonising please that rocked through his body. He thrashed about, licked his lips and curled his toes, not knowing what to do.

“Marc- aah! AHH! Marco, Marco, Marco-!” he moaned, bucking his hips as best he could. “Marco! Please, please, Marco!”

His stubble tickled his neck as Marco chuckled, but complied, removing his fingers with a soft kiss to Ace's covered eyelids. “Everything alright, yoi?” Marco asked. Then after he didn't reply the blonde asked, “Yellow?”

“What?” Ace frowned, feeling the dampness around the sash and realizing he had started crying. He blushed, shaking his head. “No, it's fine… I'm, I'm fine, keep… keep going.”

“You sure, yoi?”

He nodded and Marco kissed his cheeks again as he lined himself up against Ace's ass. The only warning he got before Marco pushed the head of his dick through the stretched hole was the hot breath on his ear and Marco pushing his other leg further to the side. 

Ace swallowed and nodded frantically. His sphincter muscles quivered. He wasn't sure why he felt so nervous about this. He was slowly becoming more confident during sex, despite being so new to it. But now? For some reason his mind was going through the same thoughts they had way back then when he'd let Marco take him for the first time.

The head pushed through the rim and Ace bit his bottom lip. It was the same as before, yet it was different. He wasn't sure how it was different, the sensation was a familiar one. He knew Marco's dick well and knew how it would move inside him even better. But it was as if his nerve endings had decided to go haywire because the feeling was…

He didn't know how to explain it.

It was when he felt Marco's pupic hair against the underside of his dick that Ace knew he was all the way in. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he was trying to adjust to the feeling - and wasn't that an odd thought, he hadn't had to adjust before sex for a while now. But if he had been able to see Marco's face clearly through the sash, he would have seen the smirk that had stretched across his face.

When Marco pulled back and thrust back in in a quick motion Ace’s back arched in pleasure, his mouth open in a silent cry. They established a rhythm pretty quickly and Marco knew well how to move inside of him. 

Marco licked the shell of his ear, tugging on his earlobe. “You should see yourself, Ace,” he breathed, sending a chill down his spine. “All sweaty and hot and… and oh, so fucking tight around me, yoi.”

Ace whimpered, finger’s clawing across Marco’s back.

He wasn’t sure what it was that made him do it or what came over him. Maybe it was the way Marco was thrusting into him, maybe it was the way a small voice in the back of his mind telling him it wasn’t enough. But for whatever reason, he grabbed Marco tighter and, maybe a little too loud - moaned, “Deeper! Oh my god, yes, deeper- aah! Fu- fuck me… Marco, you can… Can't you… can't you go h-harder? Ahh!”

The silence didn’t last long, barely a second because the very next Marco slammed into him, nailing his prostate and making him scream. Nails digging into Marco’s back and dragging them across his skin hard enough that Ace could feel his blue flames against his fingers.

“You like it rough, don’t you, yoi? Fuck, Ace, you’re so tight!” Marco gasped in his ear, his moans and gasps filling Ace’s ears, making him tense up. “Ace, you're so fucking amazing.”

Ace came sooner than he usually did, coming harder than he'd ever done before. His orgasm rocked through him, nails digging into Marco's back as he came screaming Marco's name. He barely felt Marco coming inside him a few thrust later, too spent and nerves too exhausted to work properly.

He felt Marco's weight fall on him as his mind slowly drifted off as he started to fall asleep. He tried to stay awake but the last thing he saw was Marco's smiling face when the sash was removed. With a weak smile back he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder than I thought it would be, trying to write more about sensation than what was actually going on. Sadly I'm not sure I did a good job, but there is always room for improvements later down the line. This story isn't over yet, probably not for a while, actually.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this was a satisfying chapter. I enjoyed writing the first part of this chapter more than I did the second part. I didn't plan for Ace to masturbate before falling asleep. The original plan was for him to come to the room early and fall asleep and wake up when Marco had come back to the room. But the more I wrote, the further it escalated and then I didn't want to remove it because I really like how it turned out.


End file.
